Jaime Lannister (serial)
w Casterly Rock |znanyjako = Królobójca Krzywoprzysięzca Człowiek bez honoru |pochodzenie = Casterly Rock |miłość = Cersei Lannister Brienne z Tarthu |broń = Wdowi Płacz |pozycja = Lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej (dawniej) |ród = Lannister |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |aktor = Nikolaj Coster-Waldau |tytuł = Ser Lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej (dawniej) Namiestnik Wschodu (dawniej) |narodowość = Krainy Zachodu Westeros |status = Nie żyje |śmierć = Przygnieciony przez gruzy |rodzina = Tywin Lannister – ojciec Joanna Lannister – matka Cersei Lannister – siostra Robert I Baratheon – szwagier Joffrey Baratheon – syn Myrcella Baratheon – córka Tommen Baratheon – syn Margaery Tyrell – synowa Tyrion Lannister – brat Stannis Baratheon – szwagier Renly Baratheon – szwagier Kevan Lannister – stryj |poprzednik = Barristan Selmy }}Ser Jaime Lannister (wym. /'dʒeɪmi 'lænɪstəɹ/) , znany jako Królobójca – drugie dziecko i pierworodny syn lorda Tywina Lannistera z Casterly Rock, namiestnika Zachodu i jego żony – kuzynki, lady Joanny, brat Cersei i Tyriona Lannisterów, kuzyn Lancela, Martyna, Willema, Janei, Tyreka, Davena, Cerenny, Myrielle, Damiona Lannisterów, Joy Hill oraz Cleosa, Lyonela, Tiona i Waldera Freyów. W wieku piętnastu lat wstąpił do Gwardii Królewskiej króla Aerysa II Targaryena, tym samym zostając jej drugim najmłodszym członkiem w historii. Zdobył obraźliwe przezwisko „Królobójca”, kiedy zdradził i zabił Szalonego Króla u kresu Rebelii Roberta. Przez większość swojego życia, Jaime był w sekretnym, kazirodczym związku ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką, Cersei. To on jest ojcem trójki jej dzieci: Joffreya, Myrcelli i Tommena, a kraina wierzy, że są one prawowitymi dziećmi Roberta Baratheona. Lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej oraz (tylko z nominacji) Namiestnik Wschodu. W Nawałnicy mieczy Jaime zostaje narratorem. W serialu jest on grany przez aktora Nikolaja Coster-Waldau. Charakter i wygląd Jaime jest urodzonym wojownikiem, a większość jego umiejętności ogranicza się do sztuki wojennej. Nie interesuje się polityką ani intrygami; sam przyznaje, że tylko podczas walki czuje, że żyje. Jego wygląd jest typowy dla Lannisterów; ma jasne, zielone oczy i złote włosy. Uważany jest za bardzo przystojnego. Ubiera się na biało, jak każdy członek Gwardii Królewskiej na służbie, ale nosi także swoje rodowe kolory i charakterystyczny, pozłacany pancerz oraz hełm w kształcie głowy lwa. Na początku serii, Jaime jawi się jako arogancki, niemoralny i niehonorowy, podobnie jak jego siostra bliźniaczka Cersei. Z czasem jednak zmienia się, a na jego postawę wpływa długotrwałe uwięzienie oraz towarzystwo Brienne, surowo przestrzegającej kodeksu honorowego. Przez swoje czyny z przeszłości, ma tak złą reputację, iż wszystko co mówi, jest zwykle odbierane w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Jego bezceremonialne żarty traktowane są przez innych jako poważne zagrożenie. Ma dwojaki stosunek do honoru; złożył śluby jako członek Gwardii Królewskiej, ale gdy są one sprzeczne z jego interesem, łamie je, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Historia Wczesne życie Jaime jest najstarszym synem lady Joanny i lorda Tywina Lannistera, głowy domu Lannisterów oraz najbogatszego człowieka w Siedmiu Królestwach, urodził się w siedzibie swego ojca Casterly Rock w o. P. – od Podboju Aegona., razem ze swą bliźniacza siostrą Cersei. Wraz ze swoja siostrą Cersei byli nierozłączni w ich wczesnym dzieciństwie. Spotykali się w tajemnicy – w kontekście seksualnym. Podczas jednego z takich spotkań, zostali przyłapani przez pracownika, który poinformował ich matkę. Sypialnia Jaimego została natychmiast przeniesiona na drugą stronę zamku, a bliźniakom zabroniono tego typu kontaktów.mały|200px|Bliźniaki Cersei i Jaime. Autor: [http://www.http://mathiaarkoniel.deviantart.com/?rnrd=15089 Mathia Arkoniel©] W wieku dziewięciu lat, Jaime stracił matkę, która zmarła po urodzeniu Tyriona. Mimo, że Tyrion jest karłem i spotyka się z niechęcią większości obywateli królestwa, Jaime zdaje się traktować go z życzliwością i szacunkiem w przeciwieństwie do Cersei i Tywina. W wieku jedenastu lat, Jaime został wysłany do Crakehall jako giermek starego lorda Sumnera Crakehalla, razem z Merrettem Freyem. Dwa lata później, jeszcze jako giermek, wygrał swój pierwszy turniej. Droga do rycerstwa W wieku piętnastu lat, Jaime wziął udział w kampanii przeciwko Braciom z Królewskiego Lasu, w której uratował lorda Crakehalla. Został pasowany na rycerza na polu bitwy przez ser Arthura Dayne’a. Po powrocie do Casterly Rock, zatrzymał się w Królewskiej Przystani, aby odwiedzić swoją siostrę, z którą nie widział się od lat. To tam Cersei powiedziała mu, że lord Tywin planuje ożenić go z Lysą Tully, drugą córką lorda Hostera Tully’ego z Riverrun. Cersei zasugerowała, żeby Jaime dołączył do Gwardii Królewskiej, zastępując zmarłego niedawno ser Harlana Grandisona, aby być blisko niej i uwolnić się od niechcianego małżeństwa z Lysą. Po namiętnej nocy, Jaime zgodził się na plan siostry, choć oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że ich ojciec nie będzie zadowolony. Dokonali niezbędnych uzgodnień i w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy Jaime otrzymał wiadomość w Casterly Rock, że został wybrany do Gwardii Królewskiej. Miesiąc później Jaime został podniesiony do rangi rycerza Gwardii Królewskiej przez Lorda Dowódcę ser Gerolda Hightowera w ceremonii podczas turnieju w Harrenhal, czyniąc go najmłodszym rycerzem Gwardii w historii. Tej nocy jednak, król Aerys wysłał go do Królewskiej Przystani by stał na straży królowej Rhaelli i księcia Viserysa, pozbawiając go szansy na udział w turnieju lorda Whenta. Jaime zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że król wybrał go do Gwardii Królewskiej by zrobić na złość lordowi Tywinowi (o którego Aerys był chorobliwie zazdrosny) i okraść go z jego spadkobiercy. Ponadto, plan nie zbliżył do siebie bliźniaków, tak jak to planowali – lord Tywin, wściekły z powodu zaistniałych wydarzeń, uznał je jako pretekst do zrezygnowania z posady Królewskiego Namiestnika i wrócił z Cersei do Casterly Rock. Jaime pozostał w stolicy, służąc królowi. Gwardia Królewska W okresie gdy Jaime wstąpił do Gwardii Królewskiej, szaleństwo i okrucieństwo Aerysa stawało się coraz bardziej widoczne. Pewnej nocy, on i ser Jon Darry pełnili wartę na zewnątrz sypialni królowej Rhaelli, podczas gdy Aerys ją gwałcił. Jaime powiedział Darry’emu że przysięgali chronić królową, na co Darry odpowiedział, że owszem, ale nie przed nim. Podobnie zareagował na śmierć Brandona i Rickarda Starków, lecz ser Gerold Hightower, przypomniał mu, że przysiągł chronić króla i nie oceniać go. Jaime radził sobie z okrucieństwem Aerysa na swój sposób (zamykał się w sobie) i swoje rady przekazał Brienne (kiedy Vargo Hoat rozważał jej gwałt) i Tommenowi (gdy malec nie mógł wytrzymać smrodu spowodowanego gniciem ciała lorda Tywina w trakcie jego pogrzebu). Uważał to za sposób radzenia sobie z brutalną rzeczywistością. W trakcie Rebelii, Aerys nie pozwolił Jaime’mu dołączyć do wojsk królewskich i rozkazał mu zostać w Królewskiej Przystani, gdyż chciał go wykorzystać jako potencjalnego zakładnika (Lord Tywin Lannister nie opowiedział się jeszcze po żadnej ze stron konfliktu). Aerys powołał kilku Namiestników w czasie wojny, ale nigdy nie poprosił Tywina o powrót na starą posadę. Ostatecznie Jaime został jedynym Białym Płaszczem w stolicy. Po Bitwie Dzwonów, stało się oczywiste dla Aerysa, że buntownicy mogą wygrać, a Królewska Przystań może zostać utracona. Aerys wraz ze swoim głównym piromantą opracował plan rozmieszczenia dzbanów dzikiego ognia w strategicznych miejscach miasta. Król bowiem wolał spalić całe miasto do gołej ziemi niż oddać je w ręce Roberta. Jego nowy namiestnik, lord Qarlton Chelsted, który został wyniesiony na stanowisko po wygnaniu obu poprzednich namiestników (lorda Owena Merryweathera i Jona Conningtona), w proteście rzucił swoim łańcuchem namiestnika o ziemię tym samym rezygnując ze stanowiska. Aerys spalił go za to żywcem, a swym namiestnikiem ustanowił piromantę, Rossarta. Jaime obserwował wszystkie te zdarzenia, strzeżąc króla i dochowując jego tajemnic. Kiedy książę Rhaegar opuścił Czerwoną Twierdzę i udał się nad Trident, Jaime błagał go by wziął go ze sobą, a ser Barristan Selmy lub ser Jon Darry chroniłby króla. Rhaegar odrzucił sugestię, przyznając, że król Aerys chciał zachować Jaime’go blisko, bo bał się Tywina Lannistera bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jednak obiecał złemu i rozczarowanemu Jaime’owi, że zmieni się to po powrocie z pola bitwy. Ale Rhaegar zginął w bitwie nad Tridentem, jego armia została pokonana i zwyciężyli rebelianci. Aerys natomiast wysłał swą ciężarną królową i syna Viserysa na Smoczą Skałę. Królobójca ramka|Królobójca na Żelaznym Tronie. Autor: Michael Komarck© Po bitwie nad Tridentem, lord Tywin wreszcie wezwał swoje sztandary i ruszył z Casterly Rock. Jego główną obawą było to, że jego syn był w rękach króla Aerysa i że może on w obliczu porażki zabić Jaimego. Lannisterskie armie przybyły pod bramy Królewskiej Przystani, błagając o wejście. Choć Varys nazwał lorda Tywina zdrajcą, król Aerys posłuchał Wielkiego Maestera Pycelle’a, który powiedział mu, że lord Tywin pojawił się by go bronić oraz zasugerował by otworzyć wrota dla jego armii. Gdy tylko znalazła się wewnątrz miasta, Tywin rozpoczął oblężenie stolicy. Jako jedyny rycerz Gwardii Królewskiej pozostający w Królewskiej Przystani, Jaime odpowiedzialny był za obronę Czerwonej Twierdzy. Wiedząc, że nie ma szans, by obronić zamek, wysłał posłańca do króla z prośbą o dopuszczenie do pertraktacji z napastnikami. Posłaniec wrócił z rozkazem aby Jaime przyniósł królowi głowę lorda Tywina, by udowodnić, że on sam nie jest zdrajcą. Został również poinformowany że z królem przebywa Rossart, co potwierdziło przypuszczenia Jaime’go, że Szalony Król zamierza niedługo wysadzić stolicę w powietrze. Jaime udał się do sali tronowej. Po drodze natknął się na Rossarta, przebranego za zwykłego żołnierza. Jaime go zaatakował. Piromanta próbował się bronić, ale nie miał szans przeciwko doświadczonemu rycerzowi i zginął od jego miecza. Potem Jaime zakradł się do sali tronowej i znalazł przechadzającego się po niej samotnie Aerysa. Gdy król zobaczył krew na mieczu Jaimego, zażądał odpowiedzi, czy jest to krew lorda Tywina i ponownie rozkazał jego zabicie, inaczej rycerz zostanie spalony wraz z innymi zdrajcami. Powiedział Jaime’owi, że Rossart jest w drodze by zgotować wrogom ciepłe powitanie i ponowił pytanie, czyja krew znajduje się na jego mieczu. Jaime odpowiedział, że Rossarta. Król stał przerażony i w szoku, po czym stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, zanieczyszczając się. Po chwili odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę Żelaznego Tronu. Jaime zatrzymał go na schodach. Szalony Król „zakwiczał jak świnia”, gdy Jaime zabił go jednym cięciem w poprzek gardła, tym samym uniemożliwiając mu wydanie rozkazu spalenia miasta innym piromantom. Ludzie lorda Tywina, prowadzeni przez ser Elysa Westerlinga i lorda Rolanda Crakehalla, wpadli do sali tronowej, w czasie gdy Jaime zabijał króla, co zniszczyło szansę rycerza na oddalenie się. Jaime powiedział im, aby poinformować wszystkich, którzy wciąż walczą, że król nie żyje i oszczędzić każdego kto się poddał. Lord Crakehall zapytał, czy powinien zostać ogłoszony nowy król, sugerując, że może to być Robert Baratheon, lord Tywin lub nowy Targaryen. Jaime zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad możliwością wyboru Viserysa Targaryena lub Aegona, syna Rhaegara jako nowego króla z lordem Tywinem jako namiestnikiem, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj chłopcy są z krwi Aerysa, co znaczy że posiadają skłonność do szaleństwa. Jaime stwierdził, że mu wszystko jedno. Potem usiadł na Żelaznym Tronie, czekając na nowego króla. Tak siedzącego znalazł go lord Eddard Stark, gdy wpadł do sali ze swoimi ludźmi by zdobyć tron dla Roberta Baratheona. W kolejnych dniach, Jaime potajemnie ścigał i zabił dwóch innych piromantów zaangażowanych w plan Aerysa: Belisa i Garigusa. Chociaż Eddard Stark naciskał na Roberta by odebrać mu biały płaszcz argumentując, że Jaime za to co zrobił, powinien przynajmniej dołączyć do Nocnej Straży, Robert usłuchał Jona Arryna i Jaime został ułaskawiony przez króla Roberta. Wraz z ser Barristanem Selmym, nadal służył w Gwardii Królewskiej. Robert przezwał go również Królobójcą. Chociaż Westeros drwi z jego zdrady, Jaime uważa, że zabójstwo Aerysa za swój najlepszy uczynek. Jego prawdziwa motywacja do zabicia króla Aerysa pozostaje dla wszystkich nieznana. Pod Berłem Roberta Po koronacji Roberta, Jaime nadal służył w Gwardii Królewskiej, ochraniając nowego króla. Jego siostra poślubiła Roberta, czuła się nim jednak rozczarowana i rodzeństwo wciąż kontynuowało swój kazirodczy związek. W jego wyniku narodziła się trójka dzieci (oficjalnie uznawanych za dzieci króla): Joffrey, Myrcella i Tommen. Podczas wyprawy do Casterly Rock razem ze swym bratem Tyrionem uratował córkę zagrodnika, Tyshę. Jaime uznał, że to zniewaga napadać tak blisko domu Lannisterów i ruszył za bandytami, kiedy jego brat Tyrion zajął się Tyshą. W czasie kiedy Jaime polował na bandytów, zakochany Tyrion poślubił Tyshę i żył z nią przez dwa tygodnie, do czasu kiedy nie dowiedział się o tym lord Tywin. Rozkazał on sprowadzić Tyshę, Tyriona i Jaimego, którego zmusił do kłamania przed Tyrionem, że Tysha to zwykła, wynajęta dla Tyriona prostytutka. Tywin rozkazuje zgwałcić Tyshę na oczach Tyriona i unieważnia jego małżeństwo. Pojawienia *pojawia się jako ciało Galeria Jaime_kingsguard_promo.jpg|Jaime w pierwszym sezonie. Jaime slider.jpg|Ser Jaime Lannister, Nadchodzi zima. Jaime and Cersei 1x01.jpg|Jaime i Cersei w sali tronowej Jaime Lannister.jpg|Jaime w Winterfell. Jaime_&_Jon.jpg Jaime kills Jory 1x05.png|Jaime dźga Jory’ego. Jaime 1x05.jpg|Jaime i Eddard. Tywin and Jaime.jpg|Tywin Lannister rozmawia z Jaimem. JaimeEW.png JaimeLannisterEW.png Game of thrones cast.jpg Jaime-S3.jpg Jaime_Season_3_promo_image.jpg Jaime_season 3.jpg Brienne and Jaime Kissed by Fire.jpg|Brienne trzyma Jaimego. Jaime S3 Bear and Maiden Fair.jpg|Jaime opuszcza Harrenhal. Jaime Brienne Mhysa.png|Jaime, Mhysa. Season4-GOT-JAIMEposter.jpg Jaime_Lannister_Season_4.jpg Tyrion and Jaime Lannister 4x07.jpg|Jaime i Tyrion Lannister, Przedrzeźniacz. Jaime_Lannister_(S05E02).jpg|Jaime w piątym sezonie. Jaime_sons_of_the_harpy_episode.jpg Jaime in Sunspear with Areo Hotah.png Jaime-and-Myrcella-S05E10.jpg Jaime the broken man.jpg Jaime and Cersei Season 6.jpg|Jaime i Cersei. Blood of My Blood 04.jpg|Jaime i Wielki Wróbel. The Broken Man 10.jpg|Jaime podczas oblężenia Riverrun. Game-of-thrones-season-finale-stillsjaime.jpg Jaime confronts Cersei s7 finale.png Bronn saves jaime Eastwatch.jpg Jaime Lance Charge TSOW.jpg 704 Battle of Tumbleton 11.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 3.png Jaime-Bronn-Spoils-of-War.jpg 704 Jaime Lannister Highgarden Spoils of War.jpg Jaime-Olenna-the-end.jpg Jaime Cersei Kiss S7.jpg Euron and Jaime.jpg GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 01.jpg 610 Jaime Throne Room.png 610 Jaime Feast Promo.jpg Jaime-siege-end.jpg The Broken Man 04.jpg Ciekawostki * Jaime brał udział w turnieju w Lannisporcie na cześć zdławienia rebelii Greyjoyów; został tam pokonany przez lorda Wyspy Niedźwiedziej – Joraha Mormonta. de:Jaime Lennister en:Jaime Lannister es:Jaime Lannister fr:Jaime Lannister it:Jaime Lannister lt:Jaime Lannister nl:Jaime Lannister pt-br:Jaime Lannister ru:Джейме Ланнистер zh:詹姆·兰尼斯特 Kategoria:Członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej Kategoria:Lordowie Dowódcy Gwardii Królewskiej Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Namiestnicy Wschodu Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Martwi